


A day in the life

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, at least partly, one day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the documentary "One day in the life of Jared and Jensen"</p><p>Some years down the line they're still shooting this little show we all love. But how could a usual day in the life of Jared and Jensen look now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [День из жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005674) by [J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared), [ktj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj)



> These are all lies, I have no idea what their days look like. Just my fangirl fantasies running wild.

**5am, Vancouver, home**

It's still dark outside when Jared rises on a Monday morning, room chilly from the cold October wind outside. He fumbles for his phone, which is vibrating underneath his pillow, too light to wake Jensen but enough for him to get woken up himself. To his left Jensen is buried underneath a thick comforter, pulled up to his nose which is barely free enough for him to breathe. His cheeks are flushed from sleep and his hair mused like he fell asleep with it still moist from sweat after their nightly activities. Jared wishes he could stay a bit longer, let his boyfriend wake up with wet heat around his dick but alas, he has to hurry as it is. So he climbs out of bed, stealthy like a Ninja, and leaves the bedroom on tiptoes. His dogs greet him with enthusiasm, like he was away for weeks instead of the 7 hours they slept. Morons. Lovable morons. Maybe today he runs a bit faster to really power them out.

**5:50am, Vancouver, home**

He dreams of driving in the Impala, Sam next to him in a lazy sprawl, legs opened obscenely wide and he says "It's no wonder people assume they fuck Jared, for Christ sake do you want me to spring a boner?" and Jared reaches over the space between them to caress his cheek, mumbling in a soft voice "Jensen, Jensen come on, you have to get up, it's already past 6." His eyes open, slow because they weight a million pounds at least, and fall on Jared. Dimples wink at him and he almost starts smiling back when he remembers that it is 6-fucking-am and he hadn't had any coffee yet. "Man, don't kill the messenger. I brew coffee and you hit the shower, okay?" See, that is why Jensen loves the tall, dimpled guy in his bedroom. He knows what Jensen needs in the morning to function.

"Don' have time for a shower now, too late." 

"Nah, you have time, it's only 5:50am. Hurry up, sweet-pea."

Jared manages to shut the door before the pillow hits his head.

**6:30am, Vancouver, Clif's car**

They both sit in the back today, like most Mondays. Must be one of their tiny traditions no one but them keeps track of. Like the inside jokes or the looks that seem to convey whole conversations. He's long given up trying to understand their weird little world. It's theirs, strictly no admittance. That's fine with him, he gets paid to keep an eye on them and frankly, that's easier when they're attached at the hip. 

Right now Jensen is nursing a coffee from some thermos cup while Jared is watching the world fly by outside. They think their stealthy, that he can't see how Jared's hand is resting on Jensen's thigh or that Jensen's own is placed above, slowly stroking the thumb in a mindless, comforting gesture.

They're not stealthy or subtle, but who is he to judge. He keeps an eye on them, nothing more.

**7:30, Vancouver, Make-Up trailer**

She's worked on set since the very beginning and like most people here she considers the cast and the crew as some sort of family. Sure, it sounds weird, but when you're stuck on a set for 10 to 15 hours a day you need to find something to motivate you, to keep you going. Working with friends, with family, definitely is something like that.

She loves Jared and Jensen like brothers (sure, hot brothers she would tap in an instant if they weren't so much into each other, and isn't that the motto of the show anyway?) but sometimes she could kill them.

"What did I say about hickeys where people can see them?"

"Sorry, Jeanie." they answer in unison and she should be angry with them, she should but how can you when they're grinning at you like little boys who try to get away with something?

Good thing she knows by now how to cover them fast and efficiently. She had years to learn it.

**12:30pm, Vancouver, Lunch tent**

Since the very beginning they made it a point to eat Lunch together as long as the shooting schedule allowes them to. They would not always eat in the Lunch tent; sometimes prefer one of their trailers and some alone time. But today they decided to join Misha and Bob for Lunch.

They don't exactly hide their relationship, but they try to keep it separate from their work. It's not that they're ashamed or afraid, everyone has to sign a clause to not talk about it before they're even allowed to enter the set. But it's theirs and this is their job, one they love and value, and so they don't want to screw it up by bringing personal crap in it.

Still, their 'toning it down' is glaringly obvious to anyone who knows them better than a short interview or casual viewing of their show. And so Misha and Bob have no problem to rip into them for almost sitting in each other’s laps or how they bicker like an old married couple. It's okay though, they know how to take it and after all those pranks they pulled on those two they deserve to hand out some jokes on their expanse.

**5:45pm, Vancouver, Jensen's trailer**

He hasn't even sat down before there is a knock, followed by Jared's tall frame entering without waiting for an answer. Why he still bothers with knocking is beyond Jensen but hey, Jared is allowed to have his own little idiosyncrasies.

"I don't think we have time for a quicky Jared." he says good-humored.

"I thought that's why they're called quick-ies." is the answer he gets while nimble fingers open his fly and pull down his jeans.

"Commando. Nice touch. I hope Brigit didn't see you pull on Dean's jeans on _this_."

And because Jensen could be mistaken what _this_ means Jared swallows _this_ down to the root in one smooth move.

It's quick and dirty and so damn good that Jensen's knees give out underneath him. As soon as he catches his breath he fumbles for Jared's fly but the other man bats his hands away.

"Took care of it while I blew you."

A shiver runs through him and his soft dick twitches at the thought. "Soooo, you're good?" he still asks, because it's Jared, the guy who has one on Sam Winchester when it comes to self-sacrificing behavior.

"Yeah, I'm good. A bit hungry though."

"In the fridge are some leftovers from Lunch I packed away for you."

The kiss is soft. Tender. It could be called sweet and innocent if it didn't taste like Jensen's spunk.

**10:30pm, Vancouver, on the drive home**

Again in the back. Not unusual for late nights. They had been on set for 13 hours. Exhaustion riding their asses with fierce abundance, both of them leaning onto each other on the way to the car, like they're drunk instead of bone-deep tired. _Same, same_ , his momma would have said.

Huddled together in the backseat, Jensen's head on the taller man's shoulder and Jared's own above. Jensen is already dead to the world but Jared is meeting his eyes in the rear-view mirror. He mouths _drive slow_ so Clif does, careful to not hit any pumps and disturb Jensen's sleep. The shorter man is not the only one looking peaceful and relaxed, Jared's eyes are resting on his sleeping figure with an expression as soft as the rise and fall of Jensen's chest.

When he drops them off he watches silently as Jared untangles himself from Jensen without waking him. When he has maneuvered himself out of the car he pulls Jensen into his arms until he has him resting against his broad chest. He shots Clif a look Clif can't really decipher and says "Rough scene today."

Clif nods and follows the retreating back with his eyes until the entrance door closes behind it.

**11pm, Vancouver, home**

Jensen comes to it when Jared removes his boots. He's looking at the ceiling of their bedroom, which is a bit chilly from a day of disuse.

"Wha're you doin'?" he slurs, still half-asleep.

"Undressing you, princess. You checked out in the car, didn't wanna wake you." There is a faint hint of amusement in Jared's voice and a horrendous suspicion creeps to the forefront of his muddled mind.

"Did you carry me bridal style into the house?" he almost screeches, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

Jared chuckles lowly and any other time he would have found this sound erotic as hell but right now he is mortified.

"What if someone saw? Jared dammit!" And he shouldn't yell at his boyfriend, who only meant well, who was probably worried because today's scene had been hard on him, he had cried a lot and that always burns him out, emotionally but also physically.

Jared, who has finished pulling of his shoes along with his socks without Jensen noticing, that Houdini, encompasses his hand with his own paw, thumb idly stroking the tender skin of his palm.

"No one saw, Jen, I swear. I made sure. You know me, I would never risk...I would never. I'm sorry."

Way to make a guy feel bad.

"Hey no. Jared, listen." He pulls him up so he can look in those multi-hued eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. My bruised ego talking, nothing more. I know you were careful. I know _you_."

They kiss without urgency, without any of the heat that usually only needs a tiny spark between them to inflame. At some point they let go of each other so that they can undress and slip under the covers.

"If it helps your ego you can be the big spoon tonight."

"Shut up and cuddle me bitch. I'mma cold."

Jared chuckles again before he complies. "Okay, ' _Dean_ '."

They both fall asleep with a smile on their faces.


End file.
